Sports ball rebounders include a rebounding surface and a frame that carries the rebounding surface. A sports ball is thrown by a user at the rebounder and the rebounder returns the sports ball back to the user. A sports ball rebounder can be used for sports and/or exercise training for a wide variety of sports and/or exercising purposes.